


In the Heat of the Morning

by distefanos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distefanos/pseuds/distefanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by a return after international break, old relationships digging in and making old wounds rise to the surface of Cesc's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He returned from the break in a worse mood than Eden had ever seen him. This bothered Eden, picking up on the slight dip; he couldn't decide if it was the speed at which he'd noticed, or the clench in his gut as he slowly realized why. It was with certainty that he knew why, for it felt too much like the satisfaction that settled somewhere in his navel at having been able to play with Kevin again.

He tried to let it pass. He lasted 3 days.

He spent 2 more wondering who it was. Piqué? No...someone else. Someone older. Someone who is the stuff of legends. Someone--saint like? He shook the thought. Spring fell like a haze over England. Eden never liked the warm. Or the wet.

"Tell me what it's like to have the affections of someone of the calibre of San Iker." Eden cornered Cesc one day on the way out of practice. Spat the words in his ear like poison, infused with more jealousy than he had meant to betray. Cesc cringed at the words, glanced around warily, but there was no fight in him.

"I wouldn't know." He replied thickly. His body neither protested nor responded to Eden's proximity. Close to, he looked drained and wary. He looked his age.

"But you did once..." 

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him." He stared at a tile in the ceiling just to the right of Eden's gaze. He tugged absently at his shirt that was tucked in only on one side. He still looked his age and childlike all at once. Eden's hands tingled at the idea of grabbing him roughly and shoving him some place spying eyes wouldn't find them. Old familiar places with this new ghost of the Cesc that Eden was used to. When he placed tentative hands at Cesc's sides, fingers snagging loose folds of his shirt, Cesc leaned into him ever so slightly. Resigned, it seemed, to what would happen next. Eden stepped away, ran fingers through his coarse hair. Grimaced as if conceding a mistake. For a second a look of longing crossed Cesc's face, like he had just missed an opportunity. But then he smiled back, wide, seedy, empty. 

"In retrospect, I think not." He said in response to something he had already answered earlier. His expression twisted, he frowned to himself and Eden was momentarily comforted by the moment of vulnerability. One that he had shared with Cesc months ago. In similar circumstances. For similar men and similar unwanted emotions. He pressed against Cesc again and this time he leaned comfortably against him. Eden ignored the flutter in his chest.

Of course he was only happy someone could hate the same emotions he did. Eden knew what he needed, what they needed if he was honest, but he also knew he couldn't give it so easily. 

He brushed his lips across Cesc's collarbone and was satisfied by the shudder he got in response, in the way Cesc's arms braced against the wall, a movement designed to prevent himself from clutching at Eden the way that he hates. This time, Eden placed Cesc's arms at his sides. Cesc just rested them there loosely, not sure he was allowed to proceed. Eden took his chin in his hand and tilted it back gently, eyes probing for marks he did not make. He was satisfied to find there were none, just the smallest hint of his own thumbprint planted weeks before. He placed his thumb over the mark, the softness under his jaw, directly over his pulse. He felt it quicken ever so slightly, he felt Cesc's grip tense at his waist. He pressed hard enough for his pulse to beat against his skin, Cesc's body shifted against him and with his lips he pressed with the same amount of pressure against the corner of his mouth. Cesc parted his own lips and moved again uneasily against him. At this point Eden was happy to conclude that Cesc's international break was not so fruitful as his own. 

All at once he stepped away from Cesc, arms still framed at his sides lest he lose his balance. Cesc gaped at him, then glanced around quickly as if only just remembering where they were. He had probably felt the beginnings of an erection against his thigh, and Eden certainly felt Cesc against him, so the natural next step would be an empty office they knew quite well. Instead Eden shouldered his bag off the floor and searched his pocket for his keys.

"Arrivederci." Eden says as he turned and walked away.

"That's Italian, you idiot!" Cesc shouted back at him, a goofy laugh punctuating his words. 

Eden gained the solitude of the parking lot and allowed himself a few deep breaths. His heart was beating in his throat and it made him want to kick the cars. He picked his way between them to his own and drove home at a leisurely pace. It unsettled him to feel like this. Although Kevin was ever so pliant and willing to be pulled apart, it felt different, somehow, to the reactions he got from Cesc. The change in mood was so swift, he flattered himself a better lover than a Saint. Or could it be that Cesc was that desperate?

It turned out to be the latter when his phone flashed an incoming call in the late hours of the night. Fabregas, F. read the display, and it was a good thing too because he didn't have Cesc saved into his phone and wouldn't have liked to take his call without knowing who it was. Most nights he would be in bed with his wife but this week she is out of town with the kids visiting family. 

"Bon nuit, Cesc." He said upon answering. "I should be flattered to know you are thinking of me at this time of night..."

"Are you alone?" Came the toneless reply. "I'm in the area, and I thought..."

Eden thought he heard a slight slur to his words, more of the Catalan lilt to his sentence structure.

"You know where I live?" Eden was truly surprised at this.

"We shall see if I do when I knock on the door of the address I gave the cabbie, and you are the one on the other side." Came his reply.  
"Yes we shall." Eden replied and promptly hung up.

He had barely finished changing the sheets when there came a knock on the door, 3 uneven thumps against the hard wood, studiously ignoring the knocker. When he opened the door he expected a barely upright Cesc to stumble across his threshold but instead he stood blinking at him on the centre of his doormat. He smiled a bit crookedly, and Eden yanked him inside and slammed the door. Again Cesc didn't lose his balance.

"You take a foolish risk coming here at this hour, Fàbregas. Do you think anyone saw you?"

"No. Not unless there is a reason paparazzi should be stationed outside your house."

Eden realizes Cesc knows full well that there are never paparazzi in his neighbourhood.

"You're drunk."

"I was. I'm not really anymore, if you're worried about that." He realizes then that Cesc is trying to act more sober than he is, hoping to convince that he is not too drunk that it should be taking advantage of him to have him any way. 

"I wasn't," Eden replies, although he was.

"I never come easily after a few drinks, it's a problem I've always had."

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"You should try anyway."

"I don't want you to come easily, I want you to come hard. I want to make you beg me to let you come. I want you to feel how bad you want me all the way to your fingertips. No, making you come won't be the problem."

Drunk Cesc groped himself through his jeans at these words. Eden snatched his hand away and pressed both arms flat against the wall in his foyer. He pinned Cesc to the wall with his hips, rocked slowly against him as his pulse quickened and he hardened in his pants. He rested his lips against Cesc's neck, his tongue pressing lightly on his pulse, a move that never fails to make Cesc shift against him. Despite his admission that his body doesn't react well under the influence, he groaned softly. He pressed harder against him, until he could feel Cesc's ribs creak against the pressure. The fabric of Cesc's jacket swished between them. 

"Take me upstairs." He said, his voice rising at the last syllable as if as an afterthought he turned it into half a request. Eden didn't move, just framed his hips in his hands and rolled his own hips a little more insistently, sucked harder on his neck. Cesc put his hands on his waist but Eden quickly pulled them off and pinned both his wrists with one hand above his head. With the weight of his body Cesc pushed more insistently against him, pushing his hips to meet Eden's. For one moment Eden felt completely tired. Like reaching Cesc here and now was both impossible and a venture he did not want to be willing to take up. Instead he released Cesc from the wall and lightly pushed him towards the stairs.

"First door on the right." He said, following after him. As he walked down the corridor Cesc stripped off his jacket and threw it on the floor. Eden stepped over it and with his heel he pushed it against the wall. When he got the bedroom Cesc was running his hand along the wrong wall trying to find the light switch. Instead Eden put a hand on each side of Cesc's hips and guided him to the bed, spinning him round at the last second and shoving him onto his back rather harder than he had intended, which provoked a sharp intake of breath from Cesc at the sensation of falling. Eden slid onto the bed next to him and kissed him on the lips, slow and sure and parting his lips to slip a tongue into his mouth. At first shock held Cesc completely still, but then he relaxed so completely into Eden's arms, his tongue hungrily explored Eden's mouth. He nudged Eden to roll onto his back and straddled him, grinding and kissing and groping and so fucking hot. Eden hadn't meant to turn it into this, but he didn't feel like stopping just yet. He almost felt like he could come like this, with Cesc rubbing against him so perfectly. He gripped his thighs tightly and thrust his hips to meet him.

When Cesc reached between them to undo the button on Eden's trousers Eden stopped him. He shifted his hips so that Cesc slid off him onto the bed beside him, still eagerly sucking on his tongue. He ran a hand down the length of Cesc's back to try to still his frantic motions but now he was rubbing his palm over Eden's hard cock and trying to shift up against him.

"Cesc..." Eden said quietly. This all felt sharp and forced. Eden ran his knuckles down Cesc's sides and finally he stilled. He broke off the kiss and lay on his back, his breath quiet but it came out in short gasps. Eden draped an arm across Cesc's chest and continued to run his knuckles across the ridges of Cesc's ribs. They stayed this way until his breathing slowed.

"Take off your shirt." Eden demanded in the dark, when Cesc had gone completely quiet. There was a short pause before he did what he was told. He paused again still sitting up, peering in the dark at Eden, wondering what to do next. When he got no reaction he lay again on his back. Eden ran his fingertips across Cesc's stomach and with a deep breath Cesc finally relaxed into the bed, loosening muscles neither knew he had been tensing in his shoulders and arms.

In a similar circumstance Cesc had obeyed and fucked Eden the way he needed. But Eden felt sure that that was not was Cesc needed right now. It was difficult to admit even to himself how easily he felt he could tell exactly what Cesc needed. Cesc placed a hand over Eden's own and together they slowed the motion across his stomach. Cesc squeezed gently as he yawned. Eden thought of how the drink was making him affectionate. He ignored the other side of it, that he didn't mind at all. 

They fell asleep as both hands came to a rest over the slow and steady beat of Cesc's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is apologetically all smut.

When Eden wakes up he's already hard and Cesc is sleeping beside him, pressing up against his thigh, an arm draped across Eden in a territorial way. At some point in the night both had stripped down to their boxers. Cesc's skin is hot against him and there's red creases in his cheek from the other side of the pillow. His forehead is pressed up against Eden's shoulder. His hair is dishevelled and Eden can't help but run his hand through it, watch as it flops back into place in thick tufts, his thumb brushing across his forehead. He shifts a little but doesn't wake. 

He runs his hand across Cesc's shoulder and across his back, as he traces the curve of his spine Cesc presses closer and Eden can feel his cock hardening against his thigh, he makes a small waking noise. He pulls Cesc's hip so he presses harder still then with blunt fingers he scrapes across his stomach and up towards his nipples. He brushes across one and Cesc shivers, his eyes squint closed. He presses down over his nipple with a thumb and then pinches it between his fingers and Cesc moans, thrusting against Eden. He twists his fingers slightly and with his other hand pulls the covers down off their bodies so he can watch Cesc's hips buck against him. Cesc drags the heel of his hand across the softness of Eden's stomach and Eden pulls his hand down over his own cock. He bites his lip as Cesc cups his balls, runs his hand across his cock so it lays flat against his stomach before springing to stand again. 

Cesc shifts a bit so his hips frame Eden's own and sucks lightly on his neck, stroking Eden slowly through his boxers before reaching a hand under and rubbing a thumb across the head of his dick. He's still keyed up from the night before and Cesc is too, but this time he's just horny and not out to prove something. After a few more strokes Eden pinches Cesc's nipple one more time then places his hands on Cesc's hips and shifts him so he is straddling him. At first Cesc just looks down at him, his hips rolling slowly. He leans across Eden's chest and kisses him on the lips, tentative at first but when Eden willingly opens his mouth he becomes more eager, licking across his tongue. He tastes metallic and almost a bit sweet from the beer and whatever else he had been drinking the night before. He rolls his hips faster, presses harder against Eden to get more friction. Eden reaches down to pull his boxers down over his thighs, pulls at Cesc's so that he lifts himself onto his knees to pull down his own, instead straightening up quickly and stripping naked. He strokes himself a few times before he settles back onto Eden. Eden runs his hands across Cesc's stomach and Cesc watches raptly the hungry look that must be showing in Eden's gaze. 

Cesc leans across Eden again and kisses him, the heat of his body almost overwhelming. Their cocks touch each time Cesc drags his hips forwards but the friction is tantalizingly not enough. 

"Your mouth." Eden manages to get out, his voice raspier than he would have liked. Cesc obeys, sliding down Eden's body and placing himself between Eden's knees. Eden didn't realize how badly he wanted Cesc until his lips were wetting the tip of his dick and he wrapped one hand around him, sliding down to the base and holding firm. As he works his mouth down to meet his hand, Eden shivers, his muscles jump and he wants everything now and quickly. He forces himself to wait out Cesc's mouth working him deep into his throat a few times before he has to make him stop.

"Wait. Fuck me." He tells him. Cesc chuckles at that, which provokes Eden to pinch his nipple to remind him who is in control. He purses his lips but there's still something smug in the gleam of his eyes. He sits up on Eden's waist and Eden strokes him a few times as he reaches across to the bedside table for lube and condom. 

"You or me?" He asks, shaking the bottle of lube in his hand. Eden considers that for a moment.

"You." He grins. Cesc shrugs, not at all embarrassed. He lubes up his hand and balances on his haunches, one hand on the bed for balance. He tests a finger at first, quicker than if Eden had done it, easily fitting it inside of himself, he moves it in and out a few times without reacting. Purposefully avoiding the sensitive area. Quickly he inserts a second finger, pushes deeper and slowly, moves his fingers around a bit to stretch himself out. Eden's cock is throbbing watching Cesc open himself up, his lips part in an intake of breath when Cesc crooks one of his own fingers and hits the spot, his mouth going slack and his back straightening a little as he clenches his forearm to keep his balance. He adds a third finger and Eden wraps his hand tight around the base of Cesc's cock.

Cesc moves his fingers a bit more, tries to keep silent but is clearly getting worked up. He's watching Eden now, seeing the enjoyment on his face and he bucks his hips a bit but Eden holds firm on his cock. When Cesc can't help but move his fingers against the bundle of nerves again Eden palms his balls and Cesc cries out, surprised by so much sensation all at once.

"Don't come first." Eden warns him.

"Fuck." comes Cesc's response. He winces a little as he pulls his fingers out, he grabs up the condom on the sheets beside him and hastily rips open the package. Eden takes the package from him and rolls the condom over himself.

"Don't come first." He says again. Cesc just smiles. He lowers himself down onto Eden and Eden can't help the moan that escapes him as he feels the pressure of Cesc's tight hot ass. He wraps his hand around Cesc's cock again and Cesc starts a slow thrust, leaning forward slightly to control Eden hitting his prostate. Eden uses his other hand to pinch Cesc's nipple again and he moans and thrusts a bit harder, bounc ing on Eden's fleshy thighs. Cesc wraps his hands across Eden's chest and thrusts deeper, mumbling a few words in Spanish. Eden strokes him a few times and his moans become louder.

"Don't come, Cesc." He says as Cesc's body twitches around him. He holds fast at the base of his cock and Cesc winces again, thrusts faster and Eden can feel heat pooling in the pit of this stomach. He rests his hands on the small of Cesc's back and pushes in time to the thrusts. Cesc whimpers a little, his erratic thrusts a warning sign.  


"Cesc."Eden says again, meant to be warning but came out as more of a groan. His body is tensing, the tightness of Cesc's ass pushing him over the edge. He thrusts up into Cesc provoking a moan from both of them and as he comes he quickly strokes Cesc and he spurts across Eden's chest, his muscles clenching even tighter around him, pulling wave after wave of orgasm across his whole body.

He leans forward in a kind of half hug as he pulls off and Eden leans forward a bit to brush his lips across Cesc's pulse before relaxing into the bed. Cesc disappears into the washroom. After a few minutes Eden wipes himself off, pulls his boxers up and pads down the hall to make coffee. As the coffee drops he takes a quick shower in the hallway bathroom. On his way back to the kitchen he kicks up Cesc's jacket and catches it in his arms. He hands it on the hook by the door and tries not to focus too hard on the feeling of belonging that had settled in his chest at the sight of his coat by the door. When he returns with a cup Cesc is spread across the bed fast asleep. Eden remembers then that he probably has a hangover. Sun streaming in from the window throws a block of light across one of Cesc's legs bent at the knee, the pad of his foot pressing into the soft underside of his knee. Dust mites float above the bunched up comforter at the foot of the bed. His hair was pasted to his forehead in places and sweat or water from his shower dappled his chest. Eden has seen Cesc checking his face in the mirror for age lines, but in his sleeping state his features are pulled smooth, his mouth and forehead relaxed, free of stress and lines. He looks just like he did almost a decade ago when Eden would watch him play in red. When he lets his guard down, at resting point, Cesc hasn't changed at all.

He perches on the edge of bed. Though today felt different than the way Cesc was the last week, it was still a ghost of what they are. Even his small insistence that he come first was for show, to take a little bit of control. He felt completely content, the sex had been great, but the fact of it made him a little nervous. Nonetheless, he nudged Cesc's arm off his side of the bed and sat up against the headboard. Despite them both being a bit damp and hot, he pulled lightly at Cesc's shoulders so he moved until his head and back rested against Eden's lap. He didn't open his eyes. Eden rubbed soothing circles in Cesc's chest, reached down to roll his knuckles across his ribs, runs his fingers through his hair. A small smile curved the corners of Cesc's lips, all the lines in his face still relaxed. He leaves one hand threaded through Cesc's hair and takes a sip of his coffee. He flips on the TV above the bed. He finds some Spanish soap he somehow knows Cesc likes and turns the volume down low, leaning his head back and letting a finger smooth lazy circles across Cesc's collar bone. Cesc coughs a little and shifts so he's settled more. 

After a while, Cesc asks, "What are we doing?"

Eden doesn't answer at first, just passes the coffee to Cesc in front of him. He takes a sip and Eden knows if he could see his face he would be scrunching it in distaste at how little sugar Eden likes in his coffee, but after a minute he drinks down the rest of it. They trade the mug for a bottle of water and Cesc drinks that down too. He had been sitting up on his elbows to drink but then he settles back down in Eden's lap.

"We're spending the day off together." Eden tells him, staring hard at the tv.

"Ok." Cesc replies.

The International break seems like ages ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never meant for my otp to fall in love but it seems like they are...


End file.
